Hot Spring Scramble
by EmoTrinityHydra101
Summary: Write up of Robin and Lucina's married conversation during the Hot Spring Scramble DLC for Fire Emblem: Awakening. M!Robin/Lucina drabble.
1. Turn One

**Ok, so I recently purchased the Scramble DLC Pack for Fire Emblem Awakening, and I played through it on my file where my Avatar is married to Lucina, and let me just say, I DIED FROM THE FLUFF OVERLOAD.**

 **Lucina: We get it, you got excited.**

 **Aura: That's an understatement, man. Huge understatement.**

 **Robin: *smirks* We know what you're like, Aura. *kisses Lucina***

 **Nyan: *gags* Get a room, you two!**

 **Shocks: *shuddering* Did NOT need to see that. I just walked in Skyye making out with Sacred...**

* * *

 **Turn One**

"Beautiful place."

I jumped slightly, hand flying to Falchion's hilt, before turning to see Robin grinning at me, one hand clutching a Arcthunder tome, and the other wrapped around the hilt of his sword. I smiled back at my husband, relaxing, all tension leaving my body, although I was still alert to my surroundings.

"It really is. Though I fear the view is marred by the Risen," I said, a hint of bitterness with my disgust for the creatures in my voice. "We must see them slain and peace restored to this land at once."

"You sound especially passionate today. That eager to enjoy the springs, are you?" he said, walking closer, eyes on mine.

"I won't deny that's a part of it. But earlier, I overheard a couple as they fled," I answered, a slight frown tugging my face.

"Oh, the newlyweds?" Robin asked, tilting his head slightly.

I nodded. "Yes. This was to be their first trip together. I cannot abide letting their happy memories be sullied by these monsters. I...I know how I would feel in their position. As a fellow newlywed." I could feel the blush crawling up my face.

Robin nodded, a blush creeping over his face, too. "Lucina... All right, then. We'd better get to work. Then it'll be our turn to make some happy memories!" he said, his familiar dorky grin – the grin I'd fallen in love with – splitting his features.

I smiled back at him, giggling slightly. "Right! Oh, speaking of that couple... I spoke to the husband briefly," I said. "He pointed to that building and mentioned a promise to go there with his wife later. What do you suppose it is?" I added, pointing at one of the larger structures dotting the landscape.

Robin looked over to where I was pointing. "That? Going from the sign, I'd say it's a mixed bath," he said, his grin fading a little.

"Oh? What do they mix it with?" I asked

"Er, no... It's not the water that's mixed—it's the clientele," Robin said. "A mixed bath is one that men and women can enter together."

Yep, I screwed up. I blushed again, feeling more than awkward. "What?! Th-they have such a thing here?! I'm terribly sorry, Robin. I had no idea what I was asking!" I stuttered, blushing even more.

He grinned, although he, too, did look somewhat uncomfortable. "Ha ha. It's fine. You didn't know," he said, a tiny hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Ignoring that, I pressed on. "Though, now that the initial shock is past...do you have any interest in trying one?" I asked.

It was his turn to cringe, making him look even more uncomfortable. "What?! N-no, I... I'm not sure we're... I'm not sure I'M ready for that," he stuttered.

I was grinning now. "...Even with the rest of the army?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful. "Oh...oh, I see. Yes, I suppose it might be fun as a big group..." he trailed off for a moment. "But wait, no! NO! You're not allowed into such a place, Lucina! That's a direct request from your husband. ...Uh, please?" he asked.

I nodded. Disappointed as I was, I understood his reasoning. "Hmm? W-well, all right. If you feel that strongly about it..." I trailed off

"Phew..." he sighed, clearly relieved. I smiled at him.

"But we ought to do something here, you know?" I said. "I'd like to have some happy memories of this place. Let's think on it after the combat's done, all right?"

My husband grinned at me. "Of course, Lucina."

* * *

 **Aura: Part One, Turn One, finished!**

 **Lucina: You really do this sort of thing justice,**

 **Aura: No, I don't. In case any of you were wondering who Sacred is, he's an orange Glaceon OC owned by a very good friend of mine, and has the ability to use Sacred Sword. He will be appearing in a fic I currently have in the works, although I am unlikely to publish it before April next year.**

 **Morgan: He sounds nice.**

 **Aura: He is, assuming you ARE NOT on the receiving end of his Sacred Sword attack.**


	2. Turn Three

**And now we have turn three.**

 **Blitz: I legit wanna go to this place.**

 **Hydro: You're a fire type, Blitz. F-I-R-E.**

 **Blitz: Yes, thank you, Doctor Obvious.**

 **Hydro: You're welcome.**

 **Aura: Quit it, you two.**

 **Sacred: *jumps through window* WHADIDI MISS?**

 **Aura: Sacred, why are you here? You're not even my OC, and your story isn't even OUT yet.**

 **Sacred: Aaaaaaaannnd...?**

 **Aura: Never mind. Just be quiet.**

 **Sacred: Yes, sir!**

* * *

 **Turn Three**

I caught up with Robin again maybe fifteen minutes later, behind the building where Inigo, Severa, Owain and I had received our yukatas. He must have spotted me cleaving down a Risen, because a sphere of lightning caught it in the chest, throwing it backwards in a plume of inky black smoke.

"How are you faring over here, Lucina?" he called.

I smiled to myself. "Mostly done. At this rate, we'll be finished before supper. Plenty of time for those newlyweds to enjoy their evening," I replied.

His face lit up at that. "Excellent! I'm sure they'll appreciate it. As will all the old couples who evacuated with them, I'm sure," he said, launching a second round of lightning at another Risen.

I smiled. "Heh, yes, it did seem as though the average visitor here was...more mature," I said thoughtfully. "I think its sweet, seeing couples who have shared so many years together."

"I hope we're still sneaking off on little trips like that when we're old and gray," he murmured.

My face fell a little. "Yes..." I answered in an almost whisper.

Robin must have seen my worried expression, because his hand brushed the side of my face, sweeping my hair from my eyes. I blinked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I frowned. "Do you suppose we'll really be able to stay together that long?" I said.

He looked puzzled. "What? Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, once peace is won, I'll have to try to return to my own time... Even if that turns out to be impossible, though, I can't remain by my father's side," I explained. "But you're his tactician. His chief advisor. I don't see how our paths won't part..." I finished.

"Lucina."

I sighed. "And I've been charged with saving the world above all else. If, Naga forbid, I should ever have to choose between you and that mission... I couldn't allow my heart to turn me from what must be done," I continued. "What right has a wife to be with her husband when she cannot put him first?" I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

Robin gently pulled me against him, hands running through my hair. "She has every right. That's who she is—who YOU are. When we swore our oaths to one another, what did we promise?" he said. I looked up at him, and his usual grin tugged his mouth. "That Chrom and I would support you with all our might so you could fulfill your duty."

"But..." I began, before Robin cut me off.

"It's all right, Lucina. No matter what you choose, or where you go, I'll be right there by your side," he said. "I promise you again, here and now. I'll stay with you and support you for all my life. And even then! If I'm killed, I'll find a way to come back. Just watch me!"

I shuddered. "Don't promise such things!" I said quickly. However, this only seemed to spur him on.

"It's the job of a crack tactician to work miracles, isn't it?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "To do the impossible!"

"But—" I began, but I didn't get far before I burst out laughing. "...Pfft, ha ha ha!"

He let me go, looking a little worried. "Wh-what? What's so funny?"

I smiled gently. "No, it's just... You're just so desperate to cheer me up. It's sweet. I fear I have a tendency to dwell on the negative and imagine the worst," I said. "I'm fortunate to have been blessed with such a legendarily optimistic husband."

Now he was laughing, too. "Heh. You're welcome?"

"Thank you, Robin... I feel a weight has been lifted from me."

"...Lucina."

"Yes?"

He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them to look me straight in the eye. "I'll do anything it takes to see that your future is a happy one," he said finally. "I just...need you to know that."

I smiled. He truly made me feel better. "Robin, I—Mmmph!" I stumbled back a little as he jerked forward, pulling me against him, smashing his mouth against mine. I didn't pull back right away, instead enjoying the share of affection I'd missed in my future. And then I realized my father could have seen. I pulled back, brushing his cheek with my hand.

"Robin, this is no place for..." I said slowly.

He frowned a little. "I know, and I'm sorry. No... No, I'm not. I needed to share how I felt, and that was the only way," he said. "It may not be very befitting a tactician to lose control like that, but I'm a man first."

I giggled. "Just don't let my father see you."

A look of absolute panic overtook his face. "Gah! I didn't even think... Do you think he might have?!" he stuttered worriedly.

"I'm kidding, dear. It was only for a moment. No one saw. ...And I'm glad you did it," I said brightly. "I am a woman first, after all. And your way of sharing your feelings was very...effective. Though I may require a repeat performance once the battle's over."

He snickered a little. "Heh. Umm, sure...I think I can arrange that."

I nodded. "Lovely. Thank you."

He coughed into his hand, attempting to hide his embarrassment. "I, uh, I'd best be getting back to the battle now. You be careful, okay?"

"You too."

He nodded, and I watched as he ran around the corner of the shack, vanishing from sight. I sighed.

"... Forgive me... Until this war is won, I cannot put you above all else. But I hope you understand how precious you are to me. I don't say it nearly enough... But I love you with all my heart," I whispered to myself. "I would consider myself the luckiest woman alive were I able to grow old with you. You're the dearest thing to me in this world, and my greatest reason to save it... My one and only love..."

Shaking my head, I dove back into the battle.

* * *

 **Skyye: WHOOO!**

 **Shocks: Calm down.**

 **Silver: SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!**

 **Shocks: Ok, what the hell did you two have to drink last night?**

 **Aura: DIE, GANONDORF, DIEEEEE. *looks up* I think they had coffee. Why**

 **Shocks: Let's... not go into it. We've got a few very painful hours ahead.**

 **Aura: Riiiiight... anyway, as usual, I hope you all liked this, although I don't think I did it justice. If you think otherwise, thank you. *pulls out confetti cannon and fires it***


End file.
